


Diana

by wrennette



Series: BSG drabbles [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: archiving old words, mythology and religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, post series. The birth of Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally Posted in 2010.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither BSG nor any of the characters depicted belong to the author, who intends no copyright infringement and receives no compensation.

They, unlike the Sixes, the Eights, the Twos, have no real agenda. Well, they do, the half heard whispers at the back of their minds, the calling of D'anna, but that is not the same. The Eights have more wholly adopted Sharon Valerii's love of humans, mix easily into the population and find themselves husbands and lovers. The Sixes, although never trusted by men, are known to him, sought by him, and so they are assimilated as well, though not as closely. But they, the Threes, hold themselves slightly apart, not trusting human or cylon, and slowly, without the advantage of resurrection, their numbers dwindle until there is nothing left but the half remembered tale of Diana, who died and rose again, knowing the face of God.


End file.
